galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cora Crystal
"Vader went for most of us. But he wasn't coming after me." Cora Crystal was a Rebel during the era of the Empire and Darth Vader. Cora was helping Rec and the Youth Club.Cora was born somewhere around 35 BBY at planet Etekk. He was using DC-15s blaster and some other weapons. Cora was usually being called "The Udefeated" and was hanging in the underground Coruscant-district. Cora was working with another rebel named; Zerek Oak that was also from Etekk. Cora was most famous for his crystal eye and many had a price on his head to get the crystal. Young Life Cora's young life was on the planet of Etekk, it always rained on the planet and it only stopped for 3 months. After some years he grew up into a good fighter and he was always getting in fights and betting some people to within an inch of their lives. But he was the best in his family and he enjoyed it to the core and made him better. Underground His fighting style sent him to the underground fighting rings. Those fights on his planet were illegal and those who were found were killed due to the law and the seriousness of all of it. "You are a good fighter Cora and I can see you getting more further then most, but remember do not get caught. You will be killed or arrested." "I wont I want this to last a long time. And I want to make sure if it possible to do this on other planets.. And I will go undeafeated no matter what some people do say." Hunted During a fight underground on Etekk, Cora and a bunch of people were caught fighting, and the people who found them refused to kill them unless they went into hiding and worked for the police and SWAT team. Cora of course refused and he said "How about you let these people go, and we fight one on one without interruption. Because we are hunted every time you fight out here we have a chance of dying and yet you don't care any other time.." "YOU are dead kid, I was an underground fighter back in the day, but now.. I arrest people like you." Cora was in his position to fight and the guard did so as well. Afterward Cora was arrested. No Time Cora was sitting in his cell when the guard who arrested him walked by and said "You deserve this kid. You deserve to fight.." "But were? I get arrested if I fight again." "There is a planet with little to no security forces on the lower areas of the planet. it'll be dangerous, but you're all about that." "What planet?" "Coruscant.." "No way! That is suicide!." "Unless you want to die in a cell, you should fight.. I'm not going to stop you. its something you should think about." "No.. I will not fight anywhere else. Etekk is home." "Home will be somewhere else in no time." Going After he was released from jail, Cora was talking to the guard. "I'm going to Coruscant. I will fight underground, I read up and there are hardly any clones on the last 20 levels, they are scared of some dumb myth, that a clone cursed the area to make it rain.." "That rumour is actually legit. Its true, is does rain. But on the level he was killed on. I regret to see you go, but enjoy. We may see each other again." "What is your name" "Lionel. My name is Lionel." "See you soon, Lionel." Coruscant After a long couple of flights, Cora had managed to get to Coruscant. He managed to trick the guards into thinking he was a homeless infield who needed a place to stay as he was no longer home safe. As he got a 'free' apartment, Cora managed to get into the underground fights. "We have a newbie.." "Name?" "Cora Crystal.." "I've heard about you.. You're a great underground fighter." "Renowned. A great fighter And the one who would kick someones butt from here to Kashyyyk." "I love that in a fighter. You're in.." Hunted on Kashyyyk After the mission on Kashyyyk MC returned home with Quinlan's body, he was killed by Emperora and Jackie-Lee Ander. "I couldn't stop them! He asked me to run, but I didn't! He protected me and suddenly he was grabbed around his neck by Emperora and Jackie-Lee '' they jumped up and cut off his head... I... I started to run back to the ship and I was faster then them, so I survived!" MC said in panic. Rec calmed her down and was giving directly orders to Emilio: ''"Send Cora Crystal and Zerek Oak, they are our best seekers! Find Jackie-Lee, she's a traitor!". ''Later Zerek and Cora went to Kashyyyk for clues. They found Quinlan's Saber and shortly after Emperora and Jackie-Lee appeared again! A battle began between them and Cora was taking care of Emperora while Zerek took J-L. Cora was force-pushed into a tree but was quickly up again. Emperora picked up her lightwhip and lashed against Cora, he jumped aside but was hit on the helmet, it got broken! Cora was then very mad and used his weapon, the blaster! Zerek and J-L were still fighting with bare hands, both of them were very athletic and knew the ways of the ninja technique. Zerek pushed away J-L's arm and by then found a perfect hit in the stomach. She fell down to the ground almost not breathing. Emperora felt the takeover and began to run back to the ship and left J-L there. Zerek threw a tracking on her ship and then stopped follow. ''"Cora, take Jackie-Lee back to Mandalore! She must be set for trail! Myself will follow Emperora, maybe she turns to the headquarter for the Empire and that's what we all been waiting for!". ''Cora agreed and took the badly injured Jackie-Lee back while Zerek took a small ship from the Kashyyyk Station and began the hunt on Emperora. He was far from behind but he saw that she was landed on Coruscant, the home districts of Zerek and Cora. When he landed he saw her ship, now all his skills was gather to find Emperora. He took to the roof were he picked up his sniper and suddenly he was attacked by Emperora from behind. She was furious and fought for her life, Zerek wasn't prepared and he drop his weapon. She laced against his legs and he fell to the ground. Both his legs was off and he didn't have any weapon, she said: ''"I use to say to everyone that tracks me; Do not follow! But they never follow my rules and then... there are no rules!". Then she lifted Zerek with the force and threw him down the roof, he died after the landing. Emperora went to Yavin to meet Lord Sidious, he was building his Death Star and in the meantime they was placed on Yavin. ''"They took J-L, but we killed both Quinlan Vos and Zerek Oak... the other one, Cora took her to Mandalore... she will probably be killed...". ''Then Sidious look deep into her eyes with a smile and said: "No worries, my dear! The Death Star is soon done and we have advantage... trust me!".